If you want it like that, get yourself a bad boy
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Fraternizing with the enemy- not something you quite want to do. Now, fraternizing with your ex-boyfriend's bestfriend, well... that's a different story. JEMMA Rated M. Sexual content in later chapters.


W**A/N: Hey! This is my first Jemma Fic. I'm not sure if it'll be any good, but I had an urge to write one because there were only so many, and because I'm such a big fan of the couple, I had to try. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my and your enjoyment**

Dazed and disoriented, blinking in the bright sunlight, Emma stepped out of the car, and smiled at Spike. "Thanks for the ride mom. I'll see you later tonight." She slammed the door and as soon as she turned, the smile disappeared. Around her, Lakehurst surrounded her fellow Degrassi students. She looked around momentarily, and spotted Damien and Manny kissing by the steps. Angrily, she stalked towards them, pulling Manny away.

A confused Manny yelled a goodbye from behind her, and then turned to face Emma. "Em, what's your problem? I'm sure you could see I was a bit busy."

"You are fraternizing with the enemy Manny!!!!!!! Do you not understand that? He is _Lake-hurst_!!" She pronounced the syllables slowly, putting an emphasis on the word.

"Well they do go to our school now Emma. Face it; they're a part of us!" Manny replied, smiling.

"Manny they will never be a part of us! Never ever! They killed JT, and they have to pay sometime. I just don't understand how we, meaning Degrassi, deserve more grief!" Emma replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No Emma. One person killed him. And he's in jail. We've been over this millions of times, Em. I understand you and JT knew each other for quite awhile, and you're a bit shook up over it. But it's time to move on. And, I've accepted Lakehurst being here. You should too. Plus, some of Lakehurst guys are hot." Manny winked.

Emma looked at her. "Move on? Move on???!?! Are you crazy? Plus, I'm not going out with any Lakehurst guys, actually guys alone? Do you not remember that Sean, my boyfriend, is kind of at war??? I'm sure your not that stupid Manny!"

Manny stared. "I was just trying to help." She sniffed. "I'll see you later Em."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. It's not that she didn't value Manny's friendship, it was just that Manny was being ridiculous, who would want to date a Lakehurst? And how in the world was Emma supposed to date anyone for that matter, especially when Sean was out there somewhere, fighting for his life, along for the country's future? Emma sighed and walked into Degrassi. Today was definitely going to be an extremely long day.

**

* * *

**Finally, homeroom was done and over with. Snake kept giving her worried looks as he was speaking. Of course, her moody attitude wasn't anything new. It had been continued ever since the faithful dance when her and Sean had sort of broken up. The bell rang and she stalked from the room, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to even slightly be in her way. 

She twisted her combo in, whirling when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" She growled through gritted teeth, her annoyance getting the better of her.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Touchy. Touchy." Jay said, grinning widely, and exposing his- surprisingly- white teeth. "What stick is up your ass today? Something green I'm guessing, _Greenpeace?"_

"Shut the hell up Jay, and get the fuck out of my face, because unfortunately, I don't want to deal with your shit today- or ever for that matter." Emma replied icily, turning around to look at Jay for the first time. He was dressed in a janitor's uniform. Emma snorted. "Ha, you couldn't even keep the job at the car shop. Pathetic much?"

"You're cute." Jay said sarcastically, leaning towards her. "For your information, I took this job for you."

"Huh?"

"That's right Greenpeace. For you. Sean's orders. I'm supposed to like watch over you or something. I told him you could deal with your own shit by yourself, but he didn't listen. And, I didn't loose my job at the shop. I just took a different shift."

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. She actually had nothing to argue about. She agreed that she could handle her own shit, and he was doing a favor for Sean. "Oh, well then."

"Ha, no cruel words? Funny. Anyways, here's my cell number, and give me a call after school, you know, when you want me to pick you up." His breath blew into her face as he handed her a slip of paper. With that, he turned and walked away.

"Pick me up?" Emma muttered under her breath, still slightly dazed. "Wait, Jay!"

She turned when she saw Manny approach. "You got Jay's digits? Yeah, I'm fraternizing with the enemy… and you're just having a great high school relationship with a perfect saint."

* * *

Wow.. I don't like it. But the next chapter will be better. Lol. Please review! 


End file.
